


Movie Night

by Rubyya



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: A movie night at the dojo.
Relationships: Isaac O'Connor & Maxwell Puckett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this story was supposed to be in response to a prompt, forgotten memories. Needless to say, that's not where this fic ended up but here y'all go.

"I don't want to," Isaac complained once again, yet still let Max drag him the dojo.

"We're going to watch a movie, not fight you big grumpy head," Max said, rolling his eyes.

"Was that really the best insult you could come up with?"

"Shut up."

A comfortable silence fell as the two came closer and closer to the dojo. All too soon for Isaac's liking, it came into view.

"Max I can't do this," Isaac said, breaking their silence, "Just let me go home."

"Oh no. I dragged you all the way here I am not letting you go," Max said, using both his hands to drag Isaac ever closer, slowly but surely.

"Max, please, I can't do it," Isaac tried again, sounding desperate.

"What are you scared of?" Max asked, "Isabel beating you up?"

"No."

"Ed beating you up?" Max asked.

"No," Isaac laughed a little this time.

"Me beating you up?"

This got Isaac laughing, "Are you going to beat me up?"

"No, but that's beside the point."

Taking advantage of Isaac's amusement, Max dragged Isaac the rest of the way to the door, which was promptly opened by Isabel.

"Awesome!" she exclaimed, "Now that you two are here we can start the marathon."

It was too late for Isaac to leave, and he knew it, following Isabel up to Ed's room, where blankets and snacks lay in one huge pile. Isaac's look of trepidation only fueled Max's

smile, bundling him up until Isaac was the perfect chair, and then laying on him. Worryingly, Isaac didn't fight back.

"Hey, are you sure you're ok?" Max asked, reaching a hand out to touch Isaac's forehead.

"Yes, I am totally fine after you dragged me somewhere I said I was terrified of going," Isaac quipped back in typical fashion.

"Why were you scared of coming?" Ed asked.

"Scared I'd beat you up?" Isabel added on.

"You wouldn't beat me up without a reason," Isaac knew this, and yet Isabel was getting awfully close.

"So not that," Isabel noted, "But you gotta tell us why you didn't want to come. Movie nights are always fun with more people."

"I just had a bad feeling, ok?"

No one was convinced by this, but Isaac clamed up afterwords, and they were forced to start the movie marathon. Despite everything, Isaac did look like he enjoyed the movies,

laughing along when a funny scene happened, and poking Max when a sad scene happened yet no tears fell from his eyes.

"Alright! What movie do we want to watch next?" Isabel announced as the first one rolled its credits.

"Maybe we should watch a Disney princess one, I think what we just watched was too violent for dear old Isaac," Max joked, looking up at Isaac's face.

Isaac however, had fallen asleep, tangled and warm in blankets and Max. Isabel gave Max a knowing look, and Max had to look down at the floor. This hadn't been his plan, but it wasn't his fault his crush happened to fall asleep so close to him.

"Ed, do we have any romance movies?"

"I dunno. Want me to go check?"

"No!" Max yelled at the same time Isabel said, "Yes!"

Isaac started to groan and move around, awaken from two teens yelling right next to him. Max glared at Isabel, who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"What happened?" Isaac mumbled.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," Max whispered, hoping for the best.

The best did happen, and Isaac mumbled something Max couldn't hear before falling back asleep, this time with his head on Max's shoulder. This time Isabel whispered her yes when Ed showed the romance movies he had found, and Max simply let them play what they wanted. It wasn't worth waking Isaac up again after he'd gotten him to go back to sleep.


End file.
